La Méprise
by waffleman1314-AJ ThaPlatypus
Summary: Les mots étaient plus sévère qu'il pensait; particulièrement quand tu ne sais pas comment quelqu'un les distinguerait. Un traduction d'un histoire anglais.


**Bonjour! Ici un traduction d'un histoire avec une chapitre:) -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Je ne pensais jamais pour il faire cette chemin. Donc, je n'envisageais pas lui ressentir des ondes négatives ou tout. Quand je regardais Isabelle filer de la jardin avec son visage à ses mains, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sembler honteux. Les histoires provoquaient d'une petite action.

Peut-être que je dois confirmer les dires de moi. Il était un jour beau. Ferb et j'étions occupé avec baigner Perry plus tôt ce matin. Maman nous disait faire dehors car il était couvert de la boue. Je pense il dormait à la jardin ou quelque chose, mais de toute façon, Isabelle arrivait quand nous lui baignait…

* * *

«Salut, Phinéas!» elle saluait, souriait. «Que fais-tu?»

«Salut, Isabelle,» je retournais. «Nous n'avons pas faire tout encore; Perry avait besoin d'un bain.»

Comme si prouver le but, Perry secouait sa tête et nous éclaboussait avec les gouttelettes. Nous riions, et Ferb éclaboussait à Perry. Il claquait des dents et secouait encore. Je ramassais le savon à la main gauche et rapidement l'appliquais à la tête de Perry. Comme j'énervais une mousse, Isabelle ramassait la bouteille du savon.

«Puis-je te donner l'aide?» elle demandait.

«Si tu veux,» je riais. «Bien qu'il s'haïs les bains.»

«Pinky les s'haïs, aussi,» elle disait en fait. Elle versait le savon aux mains et savonnait le flanc de Perry. Ses paupières s'affaissait et il claquait. «Heu, je pense il l'aime.»

«Sans déc'!» je riais encore. «Donc, fais attention pour la reflex involontaire. Il y aurait beaucoup d'eau à la robe.»

«C'est bien,» elle me rassurait. J'énervais une mousse à la tête pendant l'inattention au massage d'Isabelle. Nous lui baignions rapidement. Nous lui libérions, qui il aime beaucoup. Je lui ramassais dans une serviette et lui souriais. Son visage était très mouillé.

«Très formidable, tout le monde,» je complimentais. «Danville, nous avons un ornithorynque propre.»

Isabelle riait. Ferb me faisait oui avec le pouce. Je finissais sécher à Perry et lui plaçais de la terre. Il galopait de la jardin et courrissait du flanc de la maison. Nous partagions un rire. Bête ornithorynque. Il apprécie sa liberté.

«Maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire aujourd'hui?» je souriais. «Quelqu'un a les suggestions?»

«Shakespeare?» Ferb faisait l'haussement d'épaules.

«_Roméo et Juliette!_» Isabelle criait soudainement. Nous jetions un coup d'œil, et elle gloussait anxieusement. «C'est doux…sauf le scène du mort…»

«J'apprécie le jeu du mort,» je plaisantais. L'air d'Isabelle changeait de gêné à quelque peu enthousiaste. «Le question est…qui fera qui? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup des gens…»

«Tu as nous!» Buford ricanait, courrissait du portail imprévu. Il tirait Baljeet sur le col du t-shirt. «Je jouerai Tybalt, et Baljeet jouera Fabio!»

«Il n'y a pas un _Fabio_ en _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare!» Baljeet soufflait. «Comment je jouerai les personnages ne jouerons pas dux autres? Je suis l'homme qui seulement mémorisait la pièce mot pour mot.»

«Euh, d'accord,» je disais, regardais en fronçant les sourcils. «Ferb, qui joues-tu?»

«Si cela ne vous dérange pas, tu joueras Roméo et je jouerai Mercutio,» Ferb disait. Je presque demandais pourquoi il m'offrait jouer Roméo, mais tout le monde semblions aimer avec ferme. Ferb tournait à Isabelle et clignait des yeux.

«Bien sûr!» elle gloussait. «Qui est meilleure jouer Juliette?»

«Euh, ce n'est pas…maladroit pour toi…est-il?» je la demandais. Je tractais à l'oreille un peu. «Je pense, nous ne devons pas faire la partie de caresse s'il te fais mal à l'aise ou tout…»

«Mais, bien nous devons faire la partie de caresse!» Buford criait avant elle pouvait répondre. Nous lui tournions et faisions un regarde fixe. Il trouvait un caméscope. «Allez! J'ai besoin du chantage! Phinéas ne me donnes jamais les chances!»

«Buford, le rangez! Il se peut que gêne Isabelle!» je disais, espère garder ses sentiments et la garder de subir le chantage aussi. Elle sautait un peu et me regardait.

«Je ne suis pas gêné,» elle disait rapidement. «Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise.»

«Je ne lui veux pas avoir le chantage de toi,» je la disait doucement. «Il devrais importer le vidéo sur l'internet, puis tu devrais expliquer pourquoi nous se faisons un bisou à l'un autre.»

«Que dis-tu?» elle soufflait, manifestement l'indignation. «Es-tu gêné faire un bisou à moi en caméscope?»

«Non! J'essaie dire- attendez…quoi?» je clignais des yeux. Elle fronçait les sourcils. «Si…tu n'es pas mal à l'aise faire un bisou à moi pour la scène?»

«Tu n'es pas gêné faire un bisou à moi en caméscope, Phinéas?» elle disait, évitait mon question fermement. Je sentais les joues s'animaient. Tout le monde me donnaient un regarde fixe comme si un bisou joué était un bisou vrai.

«Je ne le pense pas comme…» je bégayais. «Ne le comprenez pas, Isabelle, je ne pense pas que je fera…je pense…Buford, range-vous le caméscope!»

«Pourquoi? C'est les rushes parfaits pour YouTube!» il gloussait. Ma colère s'affranchirais s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. «Allez! S'embrassez!»

«San plaisanter, Buford!» je criais. Je frappais le caméscope dux mains de lui et limitais les yeux au tyran. «Et si elle ne l'aime pas?Je n'essaie pas la choquer, elle est l'amie! Pourrais-_tu_ faire un bisou à une fille qui est _juste l'amie_?»

«Juste l'amie…» Isabelle répétait pas fort. Je tournais en derrière et la regardais se tourner les pouces.

Ferb agrippait mon épaule et me prenait sur le côté. Avant je pouvais dire, il plaçait un main sur ma bouche et prenait un profonde inspiration. Il faisait signe pour moi répéter. Je faisais. Il le lâchait. Je faisais, aussi. Puis, il regardait Isabelle et soupait.

«Je ne comprends pas,» je regardais en fronçant les sourcils. «Elle est en colère avec moi ou Buford?»

«Toi,» Ferb disait. Il indiquait son buste. En premier, j'étais confondu de l'action. Il généralement était facile lire. Mais, puis, je comprend- il n'était pas son buste qu'il indiquait. C'était sa cœur. Je regardais Isabelle en haut de mon épaule. Elle semblait abattue. Baljeet la chuchotait quelque chose, mais elle le méprisait. Rapidement, elle ensevelissait le visage dux mains et courrissait de la jardin.

«Que dois-je faire?» je clignais des yeux à Ferb. Il indiquait ma cœur et faisait oui de la tête. Je savais qu'il pensait. Elle m'aimait. Elle voulait plus de juste «Phinéas l'ami.» Je devais prouver que j'étais désolé et je ne la voulais pas comme juste l'amie. Commet j'étais si aveugle? Peut-être elle cachait les secrets plus bien de moi.

«Bien, le chantage est en ruine…» Buford levait les yeux au ciel. «Ohé! Baljeet! As-tu mon appareil-photo numérique?»

«Tu as raison, frangin,» je disais, ignorais les mots du tyran. Ferb me donnait un sourie petit et faisait signe pour moi suivre Isabelle. Je faisais oui de la tête et courrissais pour la maison d'Isabelle, disais à Ferb dire à Maman ou Candice où j'allais. Quand j'arrivais à la maison d'elle, je sonnais la sonnette et se levais en anxiété. Sa mère allait ouvrir la porte avec un regarde sévère.

«Oh, Phinéas, je ne pense pas qu'Isabelle veux parler à ce moment,» elle disait rapidement. Elle avançait fermer la porte, mais je l'arrêtais.

«Attendez, Mme Garcia-Shapiro!» je disais, plaçais ma main parmi la porte et le seuil. Elle la rouvrait et plaçait une main sur sa hanche. «Mme Garcia-Shapiro, je…j'ai fait une méprise. Il y avait une méprise très stupide. Je ne dois pas la faire. Je…je veux m'excuser.»

«Si tu penses elle accepterait,» sa mère soupait. Elle me laissait à l'intérieur de la maison et je montais l'escalier. Je frappais à la porte de la chambre d'Isabelle. Elle faisait part un brusque «va t'en!» mais j'ouvrais la porte quand même.

«I-Isabelle?» je disais. Je la regardais sur le lit au position avec les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Elle levait la tête dux genoux et faisait un petit rhume de cerveau. Les larmes tachaient ses joues et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. J'entrais et m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

«Que…que veux-tu, Phinéas?» elle disait, essayait cacher la douleur à la chemin meilleure. Je brossait les larmes de sa joue avec mon pouce. «Je…je pensais les gens et toi devaient jouer Shakespeare ou quelque chose?»

«Je venais pour m'excuser,» je la disais.

«Tu…quoi?» elle clignait des yeux. Je la m'approchais doucement.

«Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais comme…je te n'aime pas,» je disais. Elle s'inclinait sa tête en confondue. Je penchais plus loin. Avant Isabelle savait que je faisais, je l'attrapais, l'apportais plus près, et doucement poussais mes lèvres à ses. Mes yeux étais fermé, mais je pensais qu'elle était étonné. Quand je les ouvrais, elle me fixait, comme gelé. «Je suis désolé.»

«Ph-Phinéas…»

«Suis-je pardonné?» je la demandais, espérais elle n'était pas en colère toujours.

«Oui,» elle souriait, rougissait un peu. «Oui, tu es.»


End file.
